


Black King, Red Queen

by Hidden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden/pseuds/Hidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert Beilchmidt is a human who catches the eye of a very dangerous King, a King of Vampires. Has this King finally found a Queen worthy to take the throne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinners and Unwanted Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday is Work, Dinner, Play, Repeat... Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, without further adieu, here is the renewed, refreshed chapter one.

"I can't wait to turn your soul as black as mine."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hunched men with fatigued faces upturned and cast their eyes to a single figure. A man, slim-framed with hair as stark white as the walls, strutted down the aisle. Everyone knew of the narcissistic persona and egotistical tendencies the individual possessed. The figure meandered through the official-like maze, and shot a sharp gaze at anyone who dared stare too long. Honestly, he was just another man. With dark, tightly fitted clothing, anyone could recognize that he didn't belong however. "Ludwig! Say hello to your big bro!" his words carried through the air, easily identified by his sarcastic tone and heavy germanic accent. 

Another man, one with hard set brows and severe worry lines, stepped out of the main office. With a brisk walk and a stoic expression he arrived in front of the other. "Gilbert," the voice was soft yet stern, a brow raised before the man, "I told you to wait outside the building. I don't need you disrupting my employees." A few murmurs flitted around the room but for the most part keys returned to tapping away. "We may be brothers, but when you invade my space I expect you to follow my guidelines," he spoke monotonously and rehearsed, obviously something that has been repeated many a time. 

"Luddy," a sigh escaped Gilbert and a pair of thin arms crossed, "come on. You seriously expect me to treat my brother like the boss of me?" A short scoff and a thin smirk later, Gilbert was speaking again, "You may be the more responsible one, and you may have inherited Vati's company, but I'm still older."

"Ahem, Gilbert. If I do recall, I told you to stop calling me that. Luddy is childish and—"

"Anyway. Let's just get to dinner. I'm starving and you can finish tomorrow. My satisfaction is more important than you're job after all!" Ludwig grumble but consented and followed the male out. 

Soon, and after irrelevant conversations, the two were waiting in front of a restaurant. The waitress held a tight-lipped smile towards Gilbert, staring at him. With a shrug he held the gaze, "What, never seen an albino before? Yeah, I know, I'm gorgeous to look at." He stepped past the ogling woman and sat at a random table. He immediately began to skin through the menu, ignoring everyone all together. He was pondering. He received stares all the time... Was it too hard to yearn for a day without the incessant feeling of eyes trained to his back? Even now he knew a few of the diners were passing glances his way. 

Before he knew it the seat sagged and another warm body placed itself next to him. "Gilbert... Ahem, anyway have you found something decent on the menu? I suppose we should make this quick and head home. I still have work to finish since a certain someone dragged me out early." The albino had to hand it to Ludwig; he did know how to get his spirits up without pushing it. 

"Nah Luddy. The menu's shit, just like the service."

"Gilbert. What did I say about calling me that? And I bet the service would be better if you didn't go around glaring at people."

"Well she started it! She was staring at me!"

"She might have been checking you out. You never know?" The blonde cracked a tiny smile then, giving his brother a little nudge. Gilbert's porcelain features were dusted in pink powder at the comment and he suddenly quieted. 

Small talk ensued until their orders were in, whereupon Ludwig asked, "Been thinking about it yet?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Getting settled? Gilbert, I know that you have more than a few flings here and there. When are you ever going to get a wife and just sit?"

"I could ask the same you know. You're married to work. You need to loosen up like me." With careful avoidance, Gilbert changed the topic. "Anyway, I know you wanted to finish up work but I have a tiny request."

Ludwig's brows cocked and his wrinkles deepened a moment, "Why is it that whenever you ask for something I don't like it?"

"I promise it'll be fun! And I'll help you finish when we get home!" 

A sigh drifted off the blonde's lips, but he nodded. 

"Let's go to a club. There'll be drinks and pretty chicks! Come on Lud!"

"What—" his calm demeanor almost cracked at that. Gilbert was wild, yes, but it was never expected of himself to partake in such activities! Gilbert was shooting his sibling the usual "puppy" eyes and what else could he say? "... Just an hour..." He finally relented. 

The albino beamed and expressed his excitement. To be precise, the whole meal was full of Gilbert-happy talk and genuine enjoyment on his part. Ludwig was a little more subdued about the whole idea but granted his sibling's bubbly speech had him semi-excited. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

An hour later two men were spotted at the entrance of a well known club. One was sporting tight, dark clothing that contrasted heavily with his pale exterior. The other was dressed business like and, if it weren't for his scowl, might have been confused for the rich men that usually frequented the space. The first to take a step inside was Gilbert. Who was followed by the none-too excited Ludwig with a brow continuously furrowing. 

Gilbert went straight to the dance floor. His hips already bumping against others and his rump planted between two women. He shot a grin towards his solemn counterpart, beckoning him over. The sullen lug finally made his way whereupon Gilbert grasped his hands and began another type of dance. Needless to say Ludwig was horrendously out of place and was gaining tinges of red by the minute. 

Frequently alcohol was passed around, but there was something other than a buzz distracting Gilbert. Every few moments he decided to stand still and catch a breath there was an eery feeling of being... watched. Now, usually Gilbert was used to stares but this was a different feeling... and it didn't help that he couldn't find the eyes that were on him. 

Eventually, and after a few more hours of suffering than expected, Ludwig decided to leave. Gilbert on the other hand was not so pleased, "Bro come on! You've only had a few drinks and you're already bailing!!!" 

"I am not bailing. I'm merely escaping this cesspit of druggies and drunkards... And you're coming with me brother."

"Hell no Luddy! I'm not leaving? Pleeease just staaay! It's all fun!!! Look!" he pointed to a group of ladies dancing provocatively. "Don't tell me you don't want to talk to those fine chicks?"

"I don't want to talk to those fine chicks. I have work to do and you have a part time job that requires you not being a lame bum sitting on my couch with a hangover." The blonde was becoming even more irritated, and the incessant smell of pot and beat of music only proved to enhance a migraine. "Let's just go home."

"Hey! I am not a bum! I'm not lazy either! What the fuck!? Just because you are the head of a company doesn't give you a right to criticize!"

"It does and I am. I'm the one paying the bills! You just sleep all day and party all night! I'm sick of it! I can't believe you dragged me here!"

"Then just go the fuck home! Who needs you anyway?!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"The hell you are. Just leave you don't have to babysit!!!"

"Well fine then!"

"Good! Leave! See if I care!"

"Fine!—"

"Fine!"

After their colorful argument Gilbert was left glaring at Ludwig's back as he stormed out. "What a fucking little... Ugh he makes me so mad!" The albino proceeded to pace around in anger. 

Soon he found himself at the back of the club where all the rich tended to congregate. There were booths filled with men in stuffy suits and women wearing nothing but skimpy attires. Gilbert was just about to turn away when something caught his attention. Well, it wasn't really a something, it was more of a feeling. A feeling that commanded he stopped his motions. Carefully he turned and caught a pair of violet eyes. It was chilling. 

There, in the middle booth, sat a figure dressed in a simple black suit without a tie. He was leaning leisurely against the seat cushions as an assortment of women crowded him. All Gilbert could think of was how annoying. Those ladies should just lay off. It was a strange thought but a thought that traveled through him nonetheless. And then, the figure cracked a smirk. It was almost as if he heard his preposterous remark. 

One of the women began to move, placing herself in the man's lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The man blinked at Gilbert, and then slowly moved to kiss at her neck... but he didn't just kiss her. He sunk his teeth deep into her skin. It happened so fast. The woman was fine and then suddenly she wasn't. Color drained from her face and soon she was lying limp. The figure smirked, wiping the dribbles of blood off his lips. 

Gilbert was screaming, his eyes moving wildly in all directions. Who was this man? Why didn't anyone notice? Did he kill her? What did he even do? And then he tried to move, get away, yet nothing was moving. His limbs became solid stone and the mere attempt at speaking was difficult. His lips were sealed shut. The figure cast a smirk in Gilbert's direction right before he set the limp body aside. Another woman soon occupied the spot where the previous was. Gilbert was horrified, but just as quickly as the fear and adrenaline coursed through him it ceased all at once. Suddenly he could move. The only thing Gilbert was doing was evacuating. He had to leave. He had to leave now. Where was Ludwig? Was he home? Who was that man? Would he follow him? He just witnessed a murder! He just witnessed that man murder someone! His mind was clouded; his flight instincts kicking in. But the one thought he could focus on were... those eyes. They bore into him. They searched him. And they were looking for him now. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hurried breath followed a pale man as beads of salty sweat dribbled down his forehead. Feet hurried along the pavement down a small alleyway, headed back to safer ground, back to familiarity.

It had been twenty minutes since Gilbert left the club, but every second he could feel those eyes. His skin prickled and shivers ran down his spine every few seconds. It was as if for every two steps he took there was someone else one step behind him. 

He turned down another dimly lit pathway and nearly stopped dead. At the other end was a figure silhouetted against the harsh lamp light, just at the edge of darkness. They were leaning against the wall, seeming to be... Waiting. Just beyond that person Gilbert would have been shuffling down a main route. All he need to do was just pass them. The soles of Gilbert's shoes meandered down the cement, attempting a carefree gait. He pretended as if he never stopped, walking with a faked purpose. But that whole façade shattered when he was at the edge of shadow. Just as he was about to take the first stride into lamp light, the figure spoke, "What do you think you're doing?" Gilbert became a solid mass of ice, too terrified to even attempt to run. "Ahem, I said, what do you think you're doing?"

Breathing was all Gilbert could do to keep himself from pleading to be let go. It was pointless anyway. "I— I don't know what you mean..." 

The other seemed to smirk, but it was difficult to tell with the lighting. The only features Gilbert could decipher were a pair of eyes, too electric blue to be ordinary. "You don't know?" His voice was harsh against his throat, "Or are you too stupid to comprehend it? Hmm?"

Gilbert snapped at that, a pocket of fierce rage bubbling up from inside him, "What did you just say? Did you, heh, did you just insult me? Listen stranger I have no idea what you're—"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw the way Master was eyeing you. Who do you think you are? Coming into our territory!" The other male seemed to grab Gilbert's anger and double it within himself. 

"Territory? Who are you? Are you some gang member? And who the hell is your Master anyway? Did you follow me?" 

Gilbert's interrogation didn't seem to sit well with the individual. Suddenly an arm was out and around his neck, a thumb hovering over his jugular. "You don't even know who I am do you? You're that much of a low level to not even know basic information. Stop playing dumb!" The figure stepped out into the fluorescent light, shoving Gilbert back as he did so. 

Gilbert stared at the other, his eyes widening, "you're albino too..." He whispered. 

That nearly sent the other man into another fit, "Stop fucking with me you little vamp! How the hell does someone like you get away without punishment! Master should have burned your hand for that insolent act you pulled earlier at the club!" His grip tightened and he pressed the thumb against his skin. 

"I-I don't even know what you're talking about! Do you mean that murderer?! What, did you expect me to stick around!!! Get off me!" Gilbert shoved the mam away, doubling over and holding his neck tenderly. "Who are you?!? Obviously I have no idea!!!"

"Murderer... How dare you call Master that! He was feeding, as we all do! Unless..." He squinted his eyes, glancing over Gilbert quickly, "... you're human." 

"Yeah? Isn't everyone?" Gilbert was by far done with this conversation,with this weirdo! But... He knew about the murderer. Should he run, or take his chances with this crazy to find out more. Dammit he should have called the cops when he was out. 

"Alfred."

"Huh?"

"You asked me who I was. I'm Alfred. And you are coming with me." 

The Alfred guy had a sinister grin creeping up on his lips. Gilbert slowly backed away, "N-no I'm not!"

But before he could dash away Alfred was on top of him and pinning the albino to the floor. "Oooh Master will be pleased with me! He loves rare delicacies!" 

Gilbert tried to squirm, kicking wildly. That only proved to be a minor annoyance to Alfred. The man just held him firm. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head. The other had grabbed him by the hair and then, wham, slammed his head against the concrete. Gilbert's vision blurred. Fading from his sight were the street lamp and his phone, fallen from his pocket a few feet away with a new message popping up, "Ludwig: Where are you?"


	2. In an Uncomfortable Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character introduced and a little bit of mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm so so sorry for the long wait. This chapter's really short but so was the last one. I'm awfully terrible at writing long things becuase I just want to break everything up into smaller parts. Oh gosh I'm hopeless. It's pretty terrible and I'm sorry for that :/ my motivation is running on low again.

A pair of blonde lashes blinked up at the ceiling, focusing the blur of white shapes that swam in their vision. Groggily, Ludwig's jaw gaped as a yawn escaped its depths. He glanced around and jerked upwards suddenly. He flew off the bed, rounded the corner of his room, and entered Gilbert's. The room was just as before, perfectlh made and without a single pale hair of his brother's to be found. Haphazardly his palms reached for a phone, retrieving it and watching frustratedly as "no new messages" flashed across the screen. With a grumbling groan the male slunk bavk to his own room, changing into his work clothes. This incident would require making a call and scolding a certain someone for the umpteenth time. He absolutely hated it when Gilbert decided to be so stubborn and irresposible! The albino was probably hungover and sleeping in some booth right now! 

Once changed and a bowl of cereal in front of himself, Ludwig called the office. After a few rings from the cell the other line picked up, "Yes hallo it's Ludwig. It's about Gilbert. Has he been reported on yet?" 

"No sir... We haven't received an update since last night. Did he not go home with you?"

A sinking pit was slowly starting to form at the base of the German's gut. Gilbert hadn't texted back. He hadn't been sighted. This was bad. Usually he had someone watch his unruly sibling...  
"Are you sure the guard hasn't reported?"

"No sir. There has been no notifications on his location. You ordered everyone to pull back, that you were just having dinner."

Beads of sweat accumulated across his brow as the other proceeded with the report. "Alright, I understand. I ask for immediate assistance in finding out his whereabouts. This is important. I want any information directed to me."

"Yes Sir. We'll send out the Kirkland unit."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The world was black, black everywhere. All that existed was the ground beneath his body and the click of shoes on cement. He must have been blindfolded, that was the only logical answer. Gilbert's wrists wriggled against coarse rope but to no avail, he was trapped. Bound by the rough cord and lying on the chilling floor, how sad. He was even gagged, as if shutting him up would generate some kind of benefit. Gilbert already knew he was stuck, already knew no one would be able to save him, so why try?

Even while thinking like this, the albino couldn't stop the shivers that ran through his spine and prickled his skin when a door was opened. The squeak of un-oiled hinges was jarring enough. Then there were those steps again, but this time closer and louder, in the very room. They halted practically an inch from Gilbert's nose, the tension so thick a knife could cut it. Without a word, something gentle touched his cheek. It was fast, much too fast. It left Gilbert in a state of confusion, debating whether or not it actually had happened. Another few seconds went by. The air became a suffocation chamber as the tension only continued its increase. The sound of foot steps returned again, retreating back from whence they came. 

For an unknow reason, Gilbert felt distressed. He felt compelled to move, to call out to whoever it was. Yet, he made no sound. Instead he tilted his head, aiming unseeing eyes in the direction of the moving figure. 'Please... Don't leave me...' It was a simple thought, one Gilbert felt ashamed for even thinking. But, the steps suddenly stopped. There was silence. The length of time almost made it seem like he hadn't even had a visitor. And then the squeal of a door opened once more, indicating a departure. Gilbert sagged back to the floor, worry dashing through his mind. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next time Gilbert's door opened, his pale head zipped up, attention towards the sound. His breathing picked up as, once again, steps came closer and closer. He could feel the presence of another person just a few inches away just like before. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, and then something grabbed at him. Searing pain shot down his spin and a strangled gasped was muffled by the gag. 

"Hello hello little vermin. Ah, what had Master called you? Yeah, a good glass of rare vodka. He'll be happy to drink you. You should be proud." It was the man before, Alfred. His voice was just as loud and clear as before... And sent just as many shivers. "Master wants to keep you all nice and healthy, but I want to play. You'll play with me right?" Gilbert tried to scoot away, straining in the other's grasp. A mop of white hair frantically swished from side to side as the albino tried desperately to get away, to get out of this whole hopeless situation. "Tch. What was that? I can't hear you!" Alfred chuckled to himself, reaching forward and ripping off his gag. 

Immediately the man started protesting, shuffling his feet against the floorboards. "Get off me! Let me go!! Why are you doing this?!" His voice became a chorus of outrage as he tried, and failed, to release Alfred's hold. 'Blind and scared. Blind and scared. Blind and scared!' "Please! Please I don't want to play!" The door banged open. Another gasp fell past Gilbert's lips and he shuffled farther away from all the noise. The whole world shook, well, as far as he could tell. In reality every fiber of the albino's being was vibrating with fear, rational or irrational it didn't matter. All that Gilbert could comprehend, or all that he dared, was that he was very much afraid. Now more than ever. So he did what he could to be less afraid. A pair of quivering hands wrapped around his ears, closing off the fear as best he could. 

"Get. Out." The words were calm, cold, and most of all commanding. A whimper in the direction of Alfred and the scurrying of soles on pavement were all Gilbert needed. A whoosh of air left his lungs and his nerves seemed to cease their frantic movement. "Th...thank you..." but he never heard a vocal answer. Just as before, the click of heels advanced towards him, stopping an inch away. Gilbert held his breath, waiting in anticipation. He was rewarded handsomely for that at least. Once again a hand came down on him, it's chilling touch clasping his chin, tilting up. He found himself staring while blind again, trying desperately to look through blackness to see who it was. "Will you leave me again?" 

That seemed to amuse the other, who scoffed quietly. Gilbert didn't dare move, instead he let himself be... examined. The person, whoever it was, shifted his face in a small circular motion checking for injuries it seemed. He could feel their breath, it wasn't hot... nor was it cold. It was a pleasant intermedial warmth he concluded. The fingers that held his chin moved, reaching up and curving under his lower lip. A thumb placed itself between them and pried open his mouth, slipping onto his tongue. A rush of heat swathed Gilbert's cheeks yet he didn't refuse the finger, instead wrapping his lips around it and sucking softly. That seemed to please the other. They ran their thumb over his tongue for a few moments before pulling it out. Gilbert's lips were left in a pliable "O" shape, still glistening with saliva. 

"Who... Are you...?" Gilbert's voice was soft, subdued, possibly a little bit scared. The hand from before wound in his hair, wrapping its fingers in his pale locks. The person let out a sigh and pulled his hair upwards, tugging his shaggy white head in an awkward position. "Do not ask questions. Will I have to put the gag back on?" It was the commanding voice from before. Gilbert shook his head, a slight motion restrained from the other's hand. "Can... I see you at least?" That brought out a dry chuckle from the other, "You have already seen me." And with that the man let go and walked away, leaving Gilbert to question silently who he was and why he was doing this. The only suspect that flashed through his mind though, was the man from the bar, the man with purple eyes and a bloodied mouth. Was that this man?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Arthur Kirkland, lead officer to the special ops devision. Reporting in for assignment RK-G." A man with short cropped hair stood with a hand at attention, an inch up from his thickly furrowed brows. "Requesting an overview and permission to assess the living quarters of suspect RK: Gilbert Beilschmidt." 

Ludwig gave him a thorough glance before nodding his approval. "Kirkland, I want a full report. Any new information to give to me first." The officer nodded, walking into Gilbert's living quarters. His room was tidy, as per the usual. Every wooden drawer closed neatly and a fresh set of clothes laid out above the dresser. His bed side cabinet held the usual, sleeping pills and a book, accompanied by a glass for water. The inspection didn't result in much. Gilbert just seemed to have vanished. Others had investigated the club the Beilschmidt's attended but found little as well. So far Gilbert's whereabouts were a mystery that had yet to bring up a clue. Arthur radioed in, his voice calm, "Start branching out, check streets and alleys. I'll backtrack from the household... Yes, the boss is with me... Alright, let's finish this quickly." The heavy-browed man turned to face Ludwig then, "I suggest staying inside. We don't know the kidnappers intentions yet. They may be after you next or ask for a ransom." 

"You don't think I know that? The risks? Ugh," Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples, "we have to find him and fast. For all we know one of their kind found him..." He trailed off glancing nervously at a small portrait on his brother's desk. It was a faded photo of the siblings, no older than 8 and 5, with their father holding Ludwig at his hip and Gilbert holding a thumbs up to the camera. They were all smiling. "Oh Vati please give that knuckle head some kind of scolding for making me worry so much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suffering through that. Did you know I originally had planned to combine this with the last chapter? But, me being a procrastinating little poot, posted them seperately becuase I can't ever seem to finish things within a resonable time frame. I promise (or hope to promise) to write you all a good, long chapter. It will happen, eventually!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! 
> 
> Your welcome to visit my tumblr ask-theivan.tumblr.com and ask questions about it, though it's technically an ask blog for other things I don't mind answering questions on it!


End file.
